


Cheap Pillows, Jokes and Love

by Kaylaisbored



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nurse - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylaisbored/pseuds/Kaylaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is the school nurse at Deans high school. It starts off as Cas letting Dean catch some sleep in his office but what happens when they go too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Pillows, Jokes and Love

“Good morning.” The teen said sarcastically, throwing his backpack against the desk before sinking down in one of the too hard beds in the room. Using his jacket as a blanket, he covered himself and rolled over onto his side, shutting the world out.

Castiel could only sigh and walk over, shutting the curtain around the bed to make that corner darker for him. He tried to get the teen, Dean Winchester, to stop coming in, going so far as to threaten with a referral or suspension from the school. However his attempts were met with a dead glare, an emphasized sigh, and Dean returning the next morning.

“You’re lucky everyone in this school is healthy.” Cas muttered, walking back to sit at his desk and return to his paperwork that never seemed to end. 

Becoming a school nurse wasn’t exactly in his vision when he was in medical school, but after a year of working in the Emergency Room, Castiel called it quits. There was too much loss and too much hurt in there, he wanted to help people sure, but he hated being in a situation where the only help was the sweet release of death. 

After that first year, Castiel picked up his things and went north until he found the first High School he could find that was looking for a new nurse. The last one retired after working for the school since the 70’s. The students warmed up to him quickly, not being afraid to come down to the clinic anymore where the crow of an old woman roamed. One student, the one that currently occupied the bed in the back corner every morning, warmed up to him too well.

He never asked for a reason why, never tried to befriend the student on a personal level, but Castiel understood Dean without words. The dark rings under his eyes and the shuffle of his feet were clear signs of exhaustion, plus his tenacity with the threats was enough to let him stay. The two rarely shared more than a handful of sentences, the usual pleasantries and the half-hearted threats to get back to class.

Castiel of course began to dig around in his files, just see if there was anything on this kid that showed up every morning and left as soon as second block started, giving him an hour long nap. The only things he could find was his barely passing GPA, a handful of referrals for being late to class too many times, the receipt for his parking pass, and various academic necessities. No terrible background story that all the teachers were warned of, no mention of a home life, just the stereotypical high school bad boy.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period, and the sound of students outside drifted away, leaving the clinic dead silent except for the ticking of the clock. Rolling his chair over to the radio, Castiel turned it on to whatever station came in the clearest, classic rock. Normally Castiel just listened to whatever, but one day when he came back from the bathroom, this station was tuned in damn near perfectly. It was obvious that Dean had jumped up at the chance and changed it, pretended to go back to sleep when Castiel came back. The small action made him smile and he kept it playing ever since, at a low volume, and only when Dean was here.

“What class are you supposed to be in?” Castiel asked absently, looking up over his glasses at the covered corner. “I’m not going to tell don’t worry. I’m just curious.”

“Can’t you just look it up on your computer?” Dean mumbled back, the sound of the bed shifting as he presumably rolled onto his back.

“Take too long. You know these computers haven’t been updated since the first got here.” Castiel laughed a bit, glancing over at the prehistoric computer in question. Being out in the country a bit, technology wasn’t a big concern for the school board. 

“Uh…Chemistry I think.” He replied after a moment, and some more shifting. 

“Oh then I don’t blame you for skipping. I hated that class when I was in school.” 

The conversation seemed to die out at that point, Dean just humming in response and the radio filled the empty space once again. Before he had the chance to push his glasses up on his face further to continue, the door to the clinic opened and a shaggy haired boy entered. 

“I have a headache.” He mumbled, staring down at his feet and shifting awkwardly. Must be a freshman, Castiel thought.

“Let me see your note and-“Castiel was cut off by the curtain being ripped open, the occupant glaring at the kid who had entered the room.

“God damn it Sammy.” Dean nearly growled, grabbing his backpack and grabbing the kid by the collar, taking both outside of his clinic. Hesitantly, Cas got up from his seat and walked over to the door, pressing his ear to the cheap wood. 

“What did I tell you about going here?” Dean whispered harshly, his deep voice muffled through the door.

“You told me not to….that it would draw attention.” The smaller voice replied. Dean sighed.

“Go back to class Sammy.” The sound of clothes and feet shuffling gave Castiel the image of a brief hug, sending him vaulting back behind his desk in an attempt to hide his eavesdropping. Dean, nor the other teen, reentered the room. 

Sitting back in his seat, Castiel began to wonder who the kid was and why didn’t they want attention.  
***  
Castiel was nervous his first day in the school, maybe even more than most of the students there. He was told it would be an easy job, the worst thing he would have to deal with would be a hung-over teenager. That didn’t stop him from almost obsessively fixing and readjusting his scrubs, plain grey pants and a blue top, his old uniform at the hospital. 

As soon as the bell rang and students poured into the building, Castiel watched through the little window that lead into the main hallway as they walked by. The wave of nostalgia passed quickly of his old high school days and he went back to entering new students into the computer system. 

Around first lunch, or second lunch he wasn’t used to the bell system yet, a bleary eyed student came in, dropped a note onto his desk, and collapsed onto one of the beds farthest from him. 

“Um,” Castiel started, staring down at the note and then up at the student. “What’s wrong?” 

“Headache.” The body replied, voice muffled by the cheap pillow.

“Okay…” He nodded to himself, sitting back down and staring at him. Apparently the kid could feel his gaze because his head snapped up, awkward stare met a death glare that sent him pretending he was looking somewhere else.

The note on his desk was a legit one that he was thankful for, and Castiel typed the name into the system to say he had been there. Dean Winchester, 12th grade popped up on the screen, as well as another Winchester, Samuel. Humming to himself, Castiel entered him and glanced back over, checking on him.

“Quit fucking watching me pervert.” Dean barked, not even lifting his head from the pillow.

“How did you..? Im not a pervert, im the nurse.” He replied, voice getting more firm, to the point where it got Dean’s attention.

“Nurse? You mean that old bat isn’t here no more?” 

“It’s anymore and yes. Apparently she retired or something. Im Nurse Novak or just Castiel.” 

“Nice to meet ya. Now if you please, let me fucking sleep.” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes briefly and turned away, fingers pecking across the keyboard to resume his work. Dean got up and left sometime after lunch, looking a lot better than when he first came in.


End file.
